Ice Cream in the Rain
by The Cornish Pixies
Summary: The story of Neville and Hannah, from their first date to... who knows?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is the edited version, thank you to Aereal and Leviosa Love for pointing the mistakes out! this story was co written, it is a ONE SHOT but possibly it could be extended. Please review and follow us! This is our first fanfic so please be kind, here it is, Ice Cream in the Rain :-)**

Ice-Cream in the Rain

She looked up as the bell above the door ring and a cold breeze whipped across her face. Standing there was a tall man, who she recognised from somewhere. His coat was soaking. She hadn't realised it was raining outside. Inside the famous Leaky Cauldron it was warm and toasty with a fire raging in the grate. Of course, Neville Longbottom, they had been in the same year at Hogwarts but he had never payed much attention to her.

"Hey Hannah, you look busy! How's the business? " he asked

"It's good, I hear you got a job at Hogwarts," she replied.

"Yeah, Herbology teacher, hey you wanna come to Diagon Alley with me, you look like you need a break,"

"Hmmmmm, Grace?! Can you look after the pub while I pop out?" she called to a young woman standing behind her.

"Yeah, sure it will fine." And with that final sentence, Neville held out his arm and they walked round to the back of the pub and walked into Diagon Alley. They looked in shops, admired the broomsticks and laughed in Weasley Wizard Whizzes. Hannah hasn't had so much fun since The Battle. As they passed Gringotts, Hannah suddenly exclaimed

"Oh, I need to get some money, do you mind?"

"No, its fine I have absolutely nothing else to do after this anyway," Hannah groaned as she saw the length of the queue snaking out of the doors and around the corner. Neville simply winked and walked into the vast bank. Almost immediately a goblin came up to him,

"Excuse me sir, there is a line if you want to get money out," he snarled, fed up with telling people this. Neville smiled once again and bought out his DA coin.

"You see this; this coin was given to me by Harry Potter himself. I am an old friend of his and fought alongside him in the Battle of Hogwarts, I believe he has instructed you that anyone with this coin should be served as quickly as possible," the goblin gasped as he saw the coin, at once he clapped his small pale hands and Neville and Hannah were rushed to the front of the queue.

10 minutes later, they were out in fresh air again. Hannah giggled at how they had been treated like royalty inside the bank. She noticed Neville staring at the memorial from the war. She knew that he had been hurt by the deaths.

"Come on, let's get ice cream!" She said, snapping him out of his daze.

"But it's raining," he pretended to whine. She laughed and pulled him inside the shop. Neville ordered the Toffee Whiz-bang for two. He smiled and said "this is on me," They slowly leant in further and further until they were millimetres apart. Neville closed the gap and Hannah found herself responding to the kiss with passion.

"I've really enjoyed today Neville," She whispered.

"Me too," he replied and they walked slowly back to the pub.

"You will come back won't you?" She asked.

"Definitely!" He said and bade good-bye to Hannah Abbot.


	2. Chapter 2

As Neville turned his back on Hannah he sighed sadly, with his new job it was unlikely he would be able to see Hannah for long time and even then she probably would have found someone new. He apparated to the graveyard in Godrics Hollow and subconsciously followed the trail that he had walked so many times before. He fell to his knees in front of his parents graves. He felt the searing tears on his face as he summoned an everlasting rose on his mother's grave. He heard a muffled sobbing coming from behind him; he turned and saw a mob of messy black hair in front of two marble graves. Of course, Harry's parents were also buried here. He hadn't seen Harry for a while but he didn't look much better. He had always been a scrawny boy but after the battle, you could have snapped him. Each rib jutted out from his scarred chest and his cheeks were hollow. Neville couldn't see much difference in him at all. Harry slowly stood up and noticed Neville for the first time. He raised his hand and waved weakly before limping towards him.

"Neville! Long-time no see," Harry called, his voice slightly strained.

"Harry, you look awful! Hasn't Ginny been looking after you? Or at least Mrs Weasley!" Neville exclaimed. He hated seeing people hurt, ever since that last year at Hogwarts.

"They try to make me eat but…. But I can't. I just can't put food in my mouth knowing they all died for me!" Harry winced, Neville noticed his emerald eyes were dull, not the shining bright eyes that had greeted him in their first year. He knew the feeling, the guilt. He himself had blamed himself for all the younger ones getting punished by the Carrows. He took Harry by the arm and apparated to the Burrow. Mrs Weasley came running out and took the sobbing teenager in her arms.

"Where did you find him? He's been missing for over a week now!" she cried, Neville noticed Ginny standing behind Mrs Weasley, tears sliding down her face. She gently took Harry from her mums arms and walked slowly back into the house. Mrs Weasley smiled at him before motioning for him to come in. He looked round in awe at The Burrow; he had never seen a house filled with so much magic. Of course he had grown up around magic but his Grandmother's house was always incredibly neat and tidy. The Burrow was on the complete other end of the spectrum. Broom polish was left on the table and there were twig clippings on the floor. A pair of socks was lying on the mantle-piece. However, all of this made it seem even more homely. Mrs Weasley was bustling round in the kitchen, making a pot of tea when Ginny and Harry re-entered the room. He looked a bit more settled here, Neville noted, he had changed clothes and cleaned himself up.

"Would anyone like a sandwich?" Mrs Weasley's voice sounded from the kitchen. Ginny looked enquiringly at Harry as he raised his voice.

"Yes please Molly," he called weakly. The sound of the teapot smashing echoed around the house.

"Really!?" she asked excitedly, it was obvious that Harry did not usually eat. He nodded, smiling and looked at Neville properly for the first time.

"I'm really sorry I interrupted your time with your parents," he said sadly, staring down at his hands.

"No worries, Harry. Anything for a mate," he replied. He looked at his watch and jumped. "I'm so sorry, I need to pack for Hogwarts and I'm leaving this evening. It was nice seeing you two again." He rushed out of the door and sprinted to the disapparation point on the edge of the boundary. A bunch of reporters had been making camp there and they all jumped up as he turned on his heel and dissappareted.

**A/N: So what do people think? I'm sorry for the large gap between updates. Please please please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

His feet landed in his flat firmly in his flat. He grabbed his trunk and waved his wand, his clothes folding themselves and packing them neatly. Neville piled all the books he needed into the bottom and started sifting through the piles of paperwork on his desk. His hand drifted to the picture of his grandmother. She was in St Mungo's and he visited her every week. Damn it, he was supposed to visit her before he left. he closed his packed trunk and grabbed his pot of floo-powder.

"St Mungo's!" he said calmly into the roaring green flames. In a millisecond, he stumbled into the busy reception. He made for the stairs but was stopped by no other but Ron Weasley.

"Hey Neville!" he called cheerily, his face breaking into a grin.

"Ron! What are you doing here?" Neville asked, looking for the rest of the Weasley's.

"Oh, my niece Victoire who's two has the flu. I'm picking her up for Bill and Fleur but she's sleeping so I'm just waiting." He replied casually.

"Well, I've got to go, my Gran is here and I need to head off to Hogwarts to see McGonagall," he said, looking at his watch.

"Of course, your new job! Good luck, oh looks like I have to go too!" Ron said as a healer called out his name. Neville ran up the stairs and knocked on the door of his Grandmothers ward.

"Mr Longbottom, your grandmother has been waiting!" a healer called. He made his way over to her bed and sat down on his usual chair.

"Hey Gran," he whispered. She opened her eyes feebly and grasped his hand. "I'm going to Hogwarts today, to teach Herbology," he continued.

"I'm so proud of you, your parents would be too," she replied, her voice quiet and weak. She closed her eyes again and fell asleep. He patted her hand and kissed her cheek before standing up and leaving the ward. He apparated back to his flat and then flooed to McGonagall's office.

"Longbottom, you're late," the elderly professor said without looking up.

"I'm sorry Professor, my Gran," he said, his hands sweating.

"It's Minerva, Neville. I am no longer your teacher." She said sharply, still writing down on some parchment. She signed her name with a flourish and looked up for the first time.

"I'll show you to your office and living quarters, follow me," she smiled, he followed her as she swept through the castle. They walked up to a door near the Gryffindor common room. On the door was a plaque saying:

Neville Longbottom

Herbology Professor

Head of Gryffindor house.

"Professor- I mean Minerva, since when was I head of Gryffindor?" he stammered slightly.

"Since now!" she replied opening the door. He walked in and stared round at the bare walls.

"Through that door is your living quarters. I'll leave you to unpack." She left the room and the door closed quietly behind her. His trunk was on the mahogany desk. He could already imagine the students sitting on the chairs with guilty looks on their faces and him and Hannah laughing in the armchairs in front of the fire. No- he stopped himself, he couldn't think about Hannah. He opened his trunk and waved his wand, letting it unpack itself.

"Being a teacher won't be so bad after all," he mused to himself before collapsing into one of the scarlet armchairs.

**A/N I'm so so sorry for the long wait, i've been focusing on my other story The Phoenix and The Fox (which you shpuld read!) i hope you enjoyed this chapter and please please please review! It makes me more determained to write more chapters!**

**Lots of Love**

**Pixie xxx **


	4. Chapter 4

Hannah served the final customer before closing the bar and restaurant. She found herself daydreaming about Neville again. He would have started his new job by now; she wouldn't have imagined that nervous little boy to have grown into the Head of Gryffindor. He had written to her and she had replied, always on the lookout for his owl Butterscotch. She was snapped out of her daydreams by Grace, the assistant.

"Hannah, there is an owl from Madame Rosmerta," she called from behind her. Hannah ran and snatched the letter, tearing it open eagerly. She scanned the page and smiled.

Dear Hannah Abbott,

I am writing about your application to own the Three Broomsticks when I retire next year. I was very pleased with your enthusiasm about the pub and your ideas about the future of it. Your application was one of the best I read and I read a lot! So many people want to take over the business I have run for nearly 50 years! I would like to meet you for an interview in the next month to discuss things. Please reply ASAP with possible dates and times.

Yours Sincerely

Madame Rosmerta

"Grace, do you know what this means? We could be the next owners of the Three Broomsticks!" Hannah squealed, not able to conceal her excitement. Grace's face lit up and she hugged Hannah tightly.

"Write back immediately! You can see Neville while you're up there!" Grace said, still jumping up and down like Hannah.

"You're right Grace. I'll owl him at the same time!" Hannah said, running to her office.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you decided that bewitching Aaron Smith's bag to loudly yell insults at teachers was a good idea?" Neville said, looking at the two 5th year students sitting in front of him. They nodded and grinned at the memory. "10 points from Gryffindor each will be taken and you can publically apologize to him and all the professors and the Halloween feats tonight," he told them, their faces falling. "However, despite it being used inappropriately, it was an extraordinary piece of magic, 5 points to Gryffindor.

"Yes Professor," the two of them said standing up and leaving. Neville sighed and massaged his temples. Poppy Meadows and Alex Baxter were frequent visitors to his office. An owl tapped at his window persistently. Groaning, Neville stood up and opened it, feeding the owl a treat before it flew off into the evening sky.

Dear Neville,

You probably don't remember but I mentioned trying to buy the Three Broomsticks from Rosmerta. She's been in touch and I might have a chance! Anyway, I wasn't sure what hours you were allowed off as Head of Gryffindor but I thought we could meet up as I have an interview in Hogsmead. Hope your new job is going well and you're giving lots of points to Hufflepuff! It would be great to see you soon!

Lots of Love

Hannah xxx

Neville smiled at her letter, she always made him laugh. Maybe there was hope for their relationship after all. Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" he called wearily. His head hit the table when Poppy walked back in followed by Argus Filch.

"Professor Longbottom, this student was found trying to break into a store cupboard. She needs to be punished!" Filch rasped. Neville almost screamed in frustration at Poppy.

"Thank-you Argus, I'll deal with this." Neville said to the elderly caretaker. "Poppy, I don't understand you. Why would you need to break into a store cupboard? I thought you cared about your education. I have defended you from the headmistress, Flitwick, even Filch but you just can't seem to behave. I'm very disappointed in you Poppy." He continued. Many things he expected from Poppy then, excuses, apologies, possibly an alibi which concluded in someone confounding Filch. Not, however, for her to burst into tears.

"I just got a letter from my m-m-mum. My s-s-sister got attacked by a werewolf and they're not sure i-if she'll survive…" she sobbed. Neville stood up and rubbed her back while summoning a box of tissues. "I needed a quill and parchment but I've run out and everyone I know is in Hogsmead."

"You won't get into any trouble, I promise. Let's go and see if you can floo to St Mungo's." he gently guided her to the door and they walked to McGonagall's office.

"Tabitha," he told the phoenix statue. It revolved and took them up to her office. He knocked on the wooden door twice before entering.

"Miss Meadows, I've just been informed on your sister's condition. You may floo to St Mungo's now if you wish." Said McGonagall, her face kind.

"Th-thank-you professor," Poppy stuttered as she grabbed a handful of floo-powder. In a blink of an eye she was gone.

"Tabitha Minerva?" Neville asked grinning.

"The name of my first cat," she replied shortly. Neville left, still chuckling.

* * *

**A/N Wow! Two chapters in two days! You lot are so lucky! Review review review! Hope you enjoyed it. I know this is a bit of a filler chapter but it WILL get more exciting. Don't ose faith!**

**Love **

**Pixie**

**xxx **


	5. Chapter 5

"For homework I want you to research whatever plant you want and write a report on it at least two rolls of parchment long." Neville was just finishing his last lesson of the day when there was a knock on the greenhouse door. "Come in!" he called as his class packed up.

"Are you ready? Oh I didn't know you were teaching Neville! Sorry." Hannah blushed as the second year Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's looked round at her.

"Hannah! Don't worry, I'm just finished anyway. That homework is due in the lesson after next. Class dismissed." He said. Hannah walked up to his desk and, looking round to check if all the students had left, kissed him full on the mouth. His eyes widened before he relaxed and put his arms round her back.

"Professor Longbottom, I was wondering..." a voice came from the back of the greenhouse. Neville and Hannah sprung apart and their faces turned radish red.

"Yes Miss Andrews?" Neville asked, still blushing.

"Could you look through my report on the Second War for History of Magic?" she said, nervously glancing at Hannah.

"Of course, could you come and see me sometime tomorrow? I'm a little busy tonight." He replied. She nodded and ran out as Hannah giggled.

"How was the interview?" he asked as they walked down into Hogsmead.

"Really good! Rosmerta has said I can have the pub next year!" she squealed, jumping up and down in excitement. Neville hugged her and spun her round.

"This calls for a celebration! Fancy going to Honeydukes and then getting dinner in the Kitchens back at the castle?"

"Perfect, come on, I'd forgotten how cold Scotland got." They ran all the way to Honeydukes and back. As they burst into the Entrance Hall, Professor McGonagall was passing.

"Miss Abbot! What a pleasant surprise, I understand you are the landlady of the Leaky Cauldron now," she said.

"Oh, hello Professor, and yes, I run the Leaky Cauldron now." Hannah replied.

"And Neville, the rumour mill has been busy so I suggest you and Miss Abbot keep your signs of affection more private in future," McGonagall added as she walked up the stairs. Hannah giggled again.

"Did we just get told off?" she laughed. Neville laughed as well and pulled her into the Kitchens.

"I love you Hannah," he said as they finished off their dinner. She looked up hopefully into his sapphire blue eyes,

"I love you too Neville," she whispered back. He leaned over the table and wiped away the tears falling down her face. "I miss them all so much and it's my fault they're dead cause I stood by and let the Death Eaters torture them," she sobbed. Neville hugged her and rubbed her back as she calmed down.

"Hannah, do you know why I live with my Gran?" he asked. She shook her head slowly. "My parents were tortured into insanity. And it's my fault because if my mother didn't insist on staying to protect me, they could have escaped." Hannah stared at him horrified. "Never think it was your fault, because it isn't." she wiped her eyes and hugged him back fiercely.

"Look at the time, I need to head back to London," Hannah said, looking at her watch.

"See you next week, same time?" Neville asked hopefully. She nodded and kissed Neville once more and then left. Neville stayed in the kitchen for a while, just sitting and thinking. He thought of his Gran. He still visited her once a week but he knew she was dying. If he ever married Hannah, he knew his Gran wouldn't be there. He brushed away his tears and was about to walk up to his room when the door opened. He looked up and inwardly groaned, that was just what he needed, Poppy Meadows out after curfew.

"Sorry Professor Longbottom, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" She asked nervously. He shook his head, smiling slightly.

"No, no. why are you out after curfew anyway?" She laughed timidly and sat down at the table.

"I just got back from St. Mungo's. Professor McGonagall told me to go and get some food and then go to bed. I have a note." She replied. Neville mentally kicked himself, he had forgotten about her sister.

"How is your sister doing?"

"She's stable now, they think she's going to pull through," Neville smiled supportively and found himself thinking back to Lavender Brown. She was attacked in the Final Battle and had survived; he remembered all the Gryffindor's throwing her a massive party when she left hospital.

"That's great! I'm going to bed now, don't be too long." He said, just as he reached the door he hesitated, "Poppy, you can come and talk to me anytime." She nodded in gratitude and he left.

* * *

In his room, Neville picked up the photo album that went with him everywhere. He didn't try and stop the tears from flowing as he flicked through the pictures.

*Flick*

The D.A. Colin Creevey, Fred Weasley, both dead.

*Flick*

Tonks and Remus Lupin, dead leaving their child with Andromeda.

*Flick*

Neville's parents, his mother died undergoing surgery trying to mend her brain. His father died after finding out she was gone. Neville had always wanted to meet Teddy; they seemed to lead similar lives, Teddy being only 20 years later. Neville fell asleep thinking of his parents and his Gran.

* * *

**A/N Hello awesome people! Sorry for the wait, had a bad case of writers block. What do you guys think of Poppy? Personally I really like her. If anyone has any ideas of what could happen, review or PM me! I have a basic structure in my head but any thoughts are greatly appreciated!**

**Lots of Love**

**Pixie xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am not J.K. Rowling, I am not a millionaire and I definitely don't own anything apart from the plot and one or two of the characters.**

* * *

"I've got to teach the Ravenclaw 7th years this morning; they try to correct my grammar two times a minute,"

"Unlucky, I have 1st years, all they do is listen and stare in wonder,"

"Can we swap jobs? I'm supposed to be teaching patronus's and have to put up with the students asking what a happy memory is supposed to be." The usual conversations were taking place at the teacher's table in the Great Hall. Neville was tuned out, thinking about Hannah, he hadn't heard from her in a while. A snowy owl swooped down towards him; Neville had a moment of de ja vu and thought it was Hedwig before remembering she was dead. He could think for no longer when it landed right in front of him. He frowned as he noticed the St. Mungo's crest on the envelope.

_Dear Professor N Longbottom,_

_I am sorry to be writing to you on such a sad occasion. As you know, Augusta Longbottom's health has been slowly disintegrating over the past 6 months. Unfortunately, it has now got to the point that she has only a day left before she passes away. We hope you will be able to come and say good-bye to Ms Longbottom at some point today._

_ My condolences,_

_ Healer M Robinson_

Neville went numb as he read the letter; he felt the blood drain from his face and his hands shook. The world around him dimmed as blood rushed to his ears drowning out the constant chatter. He vaguely recognised voices asking him what was wrong.

"It's Gran, she-she's dying, I need to go," he stuttered. He grabbed his cloak and walked out of the Great Hall, Neville broke into a run as he reached the War memorial and was flat out sprinting at the gates. He calmed himself down and disapparated from Hogsmead, splinching himself would not be good.

* * *

"Hello, how may I help you?" the witch at reception asked him.

"I'm here to see Augusta Longbottom," he gasped, still out of breath from running.

"I'm afraid only family and friends approved by her grandson are permitted to see her. Do you have a letter from Mr Longbottom?" Neville simply stared at her in amazement.

"I AM Neville Longbottom!" at this she looked up.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Longbottom, you may go up," she said apologetically. Neville shook his head in astonishment as he jogged up the stairs. He took a deep breath and entered the terminally ill ward which was all too familiar to him. He sat down in his usual seat next to his Gran and held her frail hand. Her eyes flickered open and her wrinkled face broke into a weak smile.

"Hi," he said.

"Neville, you came," she rasped, Neville nodded trying to hold back the tears.

"Course I did, I'm your Grandson."

"I know I never told you, but I am so proud of you Neville." Her voice was steadily growing weaker. Neville gave up holding back and the tears streamed down his face. "Your parents would have been so proud of you, they loved you very much." Silvery trails were streaking her cheeks as well.

"I love you Gran," Neville whispered, he kissed her cheek and rubbed her delicate hand.

"I love you too…" her voice was barely loud enough to hear. They didn't talk anymore. Neville sighed as he heard his Gran's final breath and her hand went limp. He sat there letting his tears flow for a few more minutes before getting to his feet. He nodded at the Healer waiting on the other side of the ward and he shook Neville's hand. The small girl who had a rare type of Chinese dragon pox waved at him. He walked over to her and her parents.

"Hi Holly, how are you doing?"

"I'm ok, you haven't been here for ages!" she moaned. Neville laughed, he had missed this perky little girl.

"I'm not going to be coming back anymore, I have no-one to visit," he replied. Her parents looked at him sadly but Holly just giggled.

"You can visit me!" he ruffled her hair and nodded.

"When I get time off I will come and see you. Anyway, aren't you coming to Hogwarts in two years?" she smiled at him and waved again as he left the ward.

* * *

The only thing in his mind was Hannah as he wandered through London. Somehow he found himself standing in front of the Leaky Cauldron. He pushed the door and headed towards the bar.

"Hi Grace, where's Hannah?" he asked. She burst into tears and shook her head.

"She was, she was-" was all she managed before sobbing again. Alex, the other bar worker put his arm round her shoulders.

"Death-Eaters came and took her away last night." Neville's vision went red and he nearly collapsed for the second time that day. He walked out of the pub and disapparated. The Burrow was standing tall as he arrived. He knocked twice and looked round the garden. Molly Weasley opened the door and pulled him into a famous Weasley hug.

"I need Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione if they're here." He told her. If she was confused by his request she didn't show it. She brought the four downstairs and left them in the kitchen.

"The Death Eaters have Hannah, we have to find her," he pleaded. Harry nodded and they all stood up. Just as they were leaving Ron stopped,

"We need Luna, if we're going on another rescue mission we can't do it without Luna. it won't feel right." Hermione rolled her eyes as they apparated to the hill.

* * *

**A/N I cried while writing this. So anyway, finally we have a plot. You were probably really bored for the first 5 chapters. As usual, I'm sorry for the long wait, I've had loads of exams. Thank-you to my best-friend who helped me with the plot line. No reviews from the last chapter :-( so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review.**

**Pixie xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm not J.K. Rowling and I don't own any of the Harry Potter world.**

* * *

"Hello, Neville you are looking particularly pale." Luna said as she opened the door to her house.

"Hannah's been kidnapped so we're going on another 'don't tell the Ministry rescue mission'" Hermione explained. Luna smiled and grabbed her bag,

"I'm going out Daddy," she called and slammed the door. "So, where is she?" Everyone turned to Neville,

"Umm, we don't know," he said weakly.

"Maybe our favourite little ferret knows," Harry suggested, he apparated them to Malfoy Manor. Hermione's face paled and her hand shook. Ron grabbed one of them and held it tightly as they strode up the drive.

"Narcissa and Draco have to stay in their house for 2 years as punishment. I have permission to speak to them." Harry said to Neville and Luna as he knocked on the door. Narcissa opened it and stared at the group in disbelief. "Can we talk to Draco and you?" Harry asked. She nodded silently and they sat down in the living room. It had been completely redecorated since Harry, Ron and Hermione had been held there.

"Potter, what do we owe the pleasure?" Draco said sarcastically.

"Do you know of a plot to kidnap Hannah Abbot?"

"And if I do, I don't have to tell you,"

"I have the power to have you locked in Azkaban for the rest of your life, I could tell the Ministry about the cursed fire, and how you tried to kill Hermione, the illegal curses you used. It is only because I defended you that you are not in Azkaban. If you know something, you WILL tell me." Harry replied, his voice low and threatening. Draco gulped and glanced at his mother. A small smile crossed Hermione's, Ron's and Ginny's faces as for the first time in 2 years, Harry was looking like the person who had defeated Voldemort.

"Before the Battle, my aunt Bellatrix," Hermione flinched at the name, "she mentioned Hannah's older brother. He was a spy but they suspected he was a double agent, he was found dead but some Death Eaters think he passed on information to his sister. They want that information, whether the war is over of not." A murderous look crossed Neville's face.

"Where is she?" Harry demanded, pointing his wand at Draco's face.

"Basement of Borgin and Burkes; the new owners were relatives of Dolohov." Draco said, looking fearful of Neville. "Even if we weren't imprisoned here, we wouldn't let them keep prisoners here, not after…" Draco tailed off. Hermione's arm flew to her right arm where her scar was, tears gathered in her eyes. Ron stood up, his eyes flashing with anger.

"Don't ever mention that in her presence. Do you know, Hermione still has nightmares about that night? She wakes up screaming because of you and your family. Harry has forgiven you but I haven't. Not when EVERY BLOODY DAY, I HAVE TO CONVINCE HER THAT NO-ONE CARES THAT SHE IS MUGGLEBORN!" he yelled. Draco cowered as Harry pulled Ron back.

"C'mon, let's go and find Hannah, so she doesn't have to go through what Hermione did." With one final glare at Draco, Ron shrugged Harry off and stormed out of the room with the others in pursuit. Ron was still shaking with anger; so was Neville. "Calm down everyone, we can't afford to splinch ourselves," Harry told them. They apparated to Knockturn Alley and looked round. He lead them to the doo of Borgin and Burkes and entered the dingy shop, it was searched at random by the Ministry a few times a year for Dark Artefacts. A trapdoor was slightly ajar behind the counter and they slowly descended into the dark.

* * *

"What did your brother tell you?"

"He didn't tell me anything, I swear!"

"You're lying, he told contacted you before he died, didn't he?"

"No, I didn't even know he was a spy!"

"Stop lying girl, _crucio!" _screams filled the basement, Neville was being held back by Hermione and Ginny as Harry and Ron surveyed the scene. Hannah was tied to a chair, the wire chords cutting into her wrists, chest and legs. She was screaming and writhing in pain as a Death Eater tortured her. Tears streaked down Neville's face as he watched his girlfriend in pain. Harry finally gave the signal and they burst into the dark room.

"_Stupify!"_

_"Expelliarmous!"_

_"Crucio!" _the spells bounced off the walls as the 5 young adults duelled the 6 masked Death Eaters. Adrenaline raced through Neville's body as he stunned 2 Death Eaters and ran towards Hannah. He cut the wire binding her to the chair and healed her cuts. She sobbed into his chest as the battle raged around them. The fight slowly drew to a close and as the smoke cleared, the Death Eaters were all tied together in a corner. Neville picked Hannah up and climbed the stairs as the others followed. Harry was looking healthy and himself again, which slightly alarmed Neville. Who would think a proper duel would life Harry out of depression? Hermione walked around the group, healing any injuries. Harry sent a patronus to Kingsley Shacklebolt and Ron levitated the Death Eaters upstairs. He removed all the masks and stared at them in disgust.

"The War finished 2 years ago. Voldemort is dead and nothing you do will bring him back. Nearly all the Death Eaters are in Azkaban and yet you still try and carry on the fight." He spat at them.

"I'm taking Hannah to St. Mungo's, I'll see you guys later." Neville said. They smiled and watched as he disapparated.

"Who saw that coming? The wimpy little kid from our first year, risking everything to save a girl," Ron sighed dramatically.

* * *

**A/N I know you probably all hate me due to the long wait – as usual – but I am genuinely sorry. THIS IS NOT THE END! Please don't stop reading, there is plenty more story left until I'm done. Thank you to Mockingjay01 for reviewing. Please please please review! **

**Pixie**

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

The morning of May the 2nd was sunny; there wasn't a single cloud in the sky.. Neville straightened his robes and walked down to the Hall. It was already nearly full and all the teachers were already seated. As he took his seat, the last few stragglers entered and Professor McGonagall stood up.

"I want to remind you that today there will be many war-heroes' attending that you might look up to or consider your role-models. You are not to bother these people today, they are here to mourn their family, friends and colleagues. Could the Heads of Houses please lead their students outside," Neville stood and walked over to the Gryffindor Table. Outside, the seats were arranged as normal and quite a lot of people had already arrived. As they sat down at the back, where the pupils of Hogwarts always sat, Neville walked towards the front and shook hands with Harry. In his arms was Teddy Lupin, who stared at Neville fearfully.

"Hey, Teddy, this is Neville, he is one of my best friends. I bet if you ask nicely, he'll be your best friend too," Harry stage-whispered. Teddy's mouth opened into a 'o' shape and he giggled.

"Where's Ginny?" Neville asked, looking round for a ginger.

"She wasn't feeling up to it today," he answered, his face becoming serious. Neville nodded in under-standing and his eyes glided over towards the war memorial. Dennis Creevey joined them and smiled at Teddy.

"Daddy, why isn't Granny coming today?" Teddy asked Harry.

"Granny is feeling really sad today because two years ago your real Mummy and Daddy died." Harry answered. Teddy thought about it for a minute and squealed.

"Daddy, look! It's Victoire!" Harry laughed and put down Teddy who ran over to the two year old. Kingsley walked onto the stage and Harry and Neville took their seats.

"Three years ago, the War ended, but despite the victory of the battle, many lives were lost. Lives which can never be replaced or forgotten. The War affected everyone, some lost friends," He looked at Angelina. "Some lost family," he looked at Dennis. "Some lost part of themselves," he look at George. "And some became orphans," he looked at Teddy. "We thank all of those who gave their lives that day and all who were willing to risk theirs. We will now hold a two minute silence in memory of them." Neville stood with the rest and brushed away the tear sliding down his cheek. Harry wasn't stopping his tears and they were flowing freely down his face. Neville took Teddy from his arms and Harry nodded gratefully at him. "Thank-you, now Harry Potter," Harry walked up to the stage and shook hands with Kingsley.

"I spoke last year and the year before so it's beginning to get harder writing these speeches." Harry said and the crowd chuckled. "But this year, my Godson started asking why he lives with his Gran. And to be honest, I would have rather faced Voldemort again than have to tell a three year old boy that his parents were dead and were never coming back. My best-friend lost his brother and it kills me inside to see him when he collapses into a state of depression. And it kills me that one man caused all this pain. But it will get better, at the beginning of September I wanted to kill myself; I could see my parents, my godfather Sirius Black who was like a father to me. Tonks and Remus, Fred Weasley who kept us laughing through the war. My friend Neville Longbottom saved me, he brought me back into the world where I had two best-friends who had stood by me since I was a scrawny little 11 year old. I have a girlfriend who loves me for being Harry, not the Chosen One or the Boy-Who-Lived, just Harry. Her mother has always treated me like one of her own children even though she already had seven. And most importantly, I am lucky enough to have a Godson who brightens up my world just by changing his hair florescent green."

"That's me!" Teddy shouted loudly, the crowd laughed.

"Thanks' Teddy! Life will go on, however dark you think it looks, the light will come. Thank-you." He left the stage to cheering and Teddy left Neville's arm and leapt into Harry's. Neville thought about what it would be like to have a child; someone who he could tell stories to, someone who would look at him like Teddy looks at Harry. A kiss on the cheek interrupted his thoughts and he turned to look at Hannah.

"Hi, how are you coping?" the service had ended and people were chatting and laying flowers by the memorial.

"Fine I guess, you?" he replied, thinking of her brother.

"I'm alright, I've accepted he's dead it's just… I find it hard knowing people will always think of him as a Death Eater and he can't come back to show them he's not." She said, the words catching in her throat slightly. He rubbed her back and held her close as she sobbed into his arms. They walked over to the memorial and stopped as they read the long list of the dead. Teddy had sat down by his parents with Harry and his hair was a mixture of bubble-gum pink and sandy brown. His chubby fingers traced over the names

_Nymphradora Lupin (nee Tonks)_

_Remus John Lupin_

Next to the first panel, there was list of all the people who had died in the First War. Neville stared at his parent's name, underneath Harry's.

_Lily Potter (nee Evans)_

_James Potter_

_Alice Longbottom_

_Frank Longbottom_

Hermione took over from Harry so he could join Neville. Neither of them spoke but silently conjured flowers and set them next to the names.

"It'll be ok," Neville said to himself and Harry.

"Yeah, it will." Harry replied back quietly.

* * *

**A/N I cried while writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy it. Please review review review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: You know the usual boring stuff, I don't own Harry Potter, I'm not J.K. Rowling, blah blah blah.**

* * *

"In first place with 563 points, Gryffindor!" McGonagall announced to the cheering students. Neville felt his heart swell with pride at the Gryffindor's. Despite everything that had happened, Neville still thought this was one of the best years he had ever had. Among the happy students, Poppy Meadows smiled at him and mouthed '_Thank-you'_. He nodded in her direction and shook hands with Professor Flitwick. Hannah was taking over the Three Broomsticks next month and Harry had passed Auror training in record time, spending only 7 months instead of the usual three years. Ginny had helped England win the Quidditch World Cup and Hermione was already Deputy in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. From what he understood from Luna's last letter, she was currently back-packing in New-Zealand with someone called Rolf Scamander who she had met in Norway. Ron had applied for Auror training and was helping George and Angelina with the joke shop. Neville smiled to himself as the school was dismissed. He planned to surprise Hannah while she was at work and had already packed all of his stuff. He followed the teenagers out of the Great Hall and walked up to his room.

Neville sighed at the picture of him and Hannah on his desk, it hadn't been packed yet and he carefully laid it on top of his packed robes.

"Where's my floo powder?" he said to himself as he rummaged through the trunk. Carefully, Neville extracted the small box and chucked a pinch of it into the fireplace. "16 Everest Road!" he shouted into the emerald flames.

* * *

Neville stumbled into the dusty flat and coughed. The dust was lying thick on the floor and on the mantelpiece. '_I really should ask someone to come and clean this place while I'm away' _he thought to himself as he trailed a finger through the grey dust gathered on his mantelpiece He smiled sadly, the flat wasn't really his home anymore.

"_Scorgify_," he said and all the grime his flat had collected in his absence vanished. Neville glanced at the clock as he changed out of his work robes and into a pair of jeans. He swore loudly as he noticed it was already half past eleven. He grabbed his wand and apparated to an ally near the Leaky Cauldron. He strolled into the heaving pub and started weaving his way through. Alex waved at him as he served a table,

"Looking for Hannah?" he called over the noise.

"Yeah, do you know where she is?" he replied. Alex jerked his thumb towards the bar and continued joking with the young boy at the table. Neville sighed and began pushing through the hordes of people until he got to the bar. Hannah had her hair tied back in a messy ponytail and her skinny jeans were covered in flour. Around her neck was the pendant Neville had bought her for Christmas. A lock of dirty blonde hair fell into her eye and she hastily pushed it behind her ear as she served the endless line of customers. Grace noticed him and smiled.

"Hannah, take your break now. Honestly I'll be fine," she told Hannah. Hannah looked at her, confused but then she saw Neville. Her face lit up and she ran round the counter towards him. She literally launched herself at him and hugged him tightly. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the wall to Diagon Alley.

* * *

They walked hand in hand down the street and chatted about the year. George's joke shop was obviously doing well; the long line waiting to get inside was proof enough. Angelina spotted them and ushered them inside. George was stacking the display of Skiving Snack boxes when Neville joined him.

"You have no idea how much trouble these things cause me," he muttered to George. The red head laughed and clapped him on the back.

"So they're doing their job then aren't they, Neville. Ron's in the stock room if you want to say hi." Neville grinned and wandered into the stock room where Ron was sorting through boxes of fireworks.

"Hey, George, I can't find any more of your dragon range." Ron said, not turning around.

"Can't help you with that mate," Neville answered. Ron span round and broke into a grin.

"Neville! I haven't seen you since that weekend in Hogsmead!" Ron exclaimed.

"You mean the one where we got really drunk and I would have lost my job if Professor Slughorn hadn't given us that hangover potion because Harry was there?"

"That's the one, I blame it all on Seamus," Neville laughed at the memory of Seamus Finnigan swearing he had only had one shot of firewhiskey before he started proclaiming his love of Ernie Macmillan on top of a table. Hannah poked her head into the stock-room and waved at Ron.

"Come on, Neville, my break's not going to last forever." They left the shop hand in hand and continued wandering down the street. They stopped by the ice-cream shop and laughed,

"Come on," Neville said and pulled her inside. He ordered the same ice-cream that they had shared almost a year ago; The Toffee Whiz-Bang. She giggled as she saw him carrying it over to the table. Neville sat down and nervously fingered the box in his pocket, as they ate the ice-cream Hannah told him exactly how she wanted to decorate the Three Broomsticks. As they finished, he grabbed her hands. They were scarred from when she had been tortured, deep welts criss-crossing across her wrists.

"Hannah, I love you so much. Every time I see you my heart leaps and all the ghosts from my past disappear. I love the way you run your hand through your hair when you're stressed and how you fiddle with your D.A coin when you don't want to talk. I love how you find time to talk to every one of your customers, even when there are about a million other people to be served. You don't question when I just want to be quiet and think and you don't ask me about my past because you know I don't like talking about it. Hannah, I don't want to spend my life with anyone else. Will you marry me?"

* * *

**A/N AHHHHHH CLIFFHANGER! You probably all want to murder me in my sleep with bazookas and pick axes. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks again to Mockingjay01 for reviewing.**

**Love Pixie**

**xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own anything that you recognise from the Harry Potter Series. Queen J.K Rowling owns EVERYTHING!**

* * *

My jaw dropped as I looked at the dark haired man in front of me. Why would anyone want to marry me, plain old Hannah Abbott? I couldn't think straight, my head just exploded with different opinions and pro's and con's. I looked into Neville's eyes, the man I loved, and remembered something my Grandma told me once. _You'll know when you want to marry someone. You can feel it in your heart!_ I knew my answer, I had known it since he had asked I realised. Neville looked nervous, I had been overthinking things. I nodded eagerly, biting my lip. He slid the ring onto my fourth finger and I leant over the table and snogged him. I didn't care who was watching, happiness filled me up, bursting through my veins and flooding my heart. When we separated, I looked at my ring for the first time and gasped. It was beautiful, a small diamond, circled by tiny rubies.

"It's beautiful Neville," I whispered, still in shock.

"So are you," he replied.

"You are so cheesy, Neville Longbottom!" I told him, pretending to scowl. He saw right through me and pulled me into another kiss.

"Cheesy, but true," he mutters in my ear. I could spend all day doing this, I think to myself when suddenly he stopped.

"You have to get back to work Hannah," he said.

"Nooooooo, I'm the boss, I can have as long as I want for a break," I moan, pouting at him. It didn't work. Neither did puppy dog eyes. Damn I need some more persuasion techniques. Neville laughed at me and pulled me up so I was standing. He grabbed my hand and lead my out of the shop, I giggled as we walked back down the alley. For the first time since I took over the pub, I was disappointed when we reach the Leaky Cauldron. Neville seemed to notice and hugged me.

"I'll come and pick you up at eight," I waved at him and skipped through the door.

"Gracie!" I called happily. She looked over from the bar and motioned for me to join her.

"Hey, I was wondering if me and Alex could have our break together- MERLIN IS THAT AN ENGANGEMENT RING?" She asked. I nodded excitedly and we both squealed. That's when I noticed the customer waiting in the queue and switch back into my professional working mode.

"Sorry for the wait, how can I help you?" I said, smiling at the women.

"My name is Amelia Maxwell, I'm Liam's girlfriend. I haven't seen him in two years and at first I thought it was the war but I really need to get in touch with him." she answered, looking around to see if he was in the pub. My head goes fuzzy thinking of my brother, the room spins and Grace grabs my arm in case I fall over.

"Liam died in the War, I'm sorry no-one told you," I said slowly, concentrating on not fainting. Alex, who was walking behind pulled the women away to a table and sat her down. Grace took the next customer as my head cleared. I glanced at the engagement ring and thought of Neville. I immediately feel calmer and begin serving customers.

* * *

**A/N WOO HOO, WE HIT 1000 VIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL! I didn't have any reviews for the last chapter… *sobbing quietly* so I am expecting lots and lots for this one (hint, hint). I hope you enjoyed this even though I know it's shorter than normal. Next time on Ice Cream in the Rain…. YOU DECIDE! What do you want to happen next? Go vote on the poll on my author page! **

**A) The Wedding**

**B) Wedding planning**

**C) People's reaction to the engagement**

**Lots of Love**

**Pixie**

**xxx **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N This chapter is dedicated to KawaiiMangaMermaid who gave me the idea. (Love you Deeds!)**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling and if you hadn't guessed that, maybe you should visit a doctor.**

* * *

Hannah smiled as she looked at her engagement ring, everyone she and Neville had told had been really happy for them.

* * *

**Susan Bones-**

The door of the Leaky Cauldron creaked open, the unbearable heat rushing in. _I really need to get someone to oil that door_, Hannah thought as she looked up. She almost dropped the glass she was holding as she saw who had walked in.

"Susan!?" she said in disbelief. Susan Bones was one of the many who had vanished after the War and nobody had seen her for four years.

"Hannah!" she squealed. Hannah ran up to her and fell into her open arms. Tears gathered in her eyes as a tidal wave of emotion crashed over her. The customers were staring but the two young women didn't care.

"Where did you go?" Hannah asked, wiping away her tears.

"My cousin's in Australia. My mum wanted us as far away as possible." Susan explained. She sat on one of the stools in front of the bar as Hannah carried on working behind it, cleaning glasses and cutlery. "I bumped into Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger there a couple of years ago, do you remember them?"

"Who could forget them? They're Harry Potter's best friends. And they helped rescue me last year." Hannah laughed.

"Why did you need rescuing?" Susan said, frowning. She noticed the scars on Hannah's wrists.

"Death Eater's," Hannah gulped and took a deep breath. "They wanted to know what L-Liam had told me." Susan's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. "Neville asked Harry, Ron and Hermione for help and Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley came as well."

"Neville, as in Neville Longbottom?" A confused Susan said. Hannah nodded shyly and twisted her ring on her finger. "Oh my God you're engaged to Neville Longbottom aren't you?" Hannah didn't answer but looked away and smiled.

"Yeah, she is." Grace answered for her. Susan screamed in excitement and examined Hannah's ring. "Hannah, me and Alex were wondering if we could both take our break now."

"That's fine, I can manage, and Neville should be here soon anyway." Hannah replied.

"Ooh, have you two started planning yet?" Susan asked.

"No," Neville said from behind her. Susan screamed again. Neville looked at Hannah in confusion but she just shrugged.

"You two will have such cute babies!"

* * *

**Seamus Finnigan-**

Neville and Seamus had never been that close. In fact they weren't really friends until their seventh year at Hogwarts. Being the only two boys in their dorm meant it was inevitable. They had become best friends and had fought alongside each other during the battle.

"Neville! How are you?" Seamus called across the crowded bar in the Three Broomsticks.

"Good, you?" he called back, waving for Seamus to join him at his table.

"Fan-bloody-tastic! Delilah finished training in Ireland so now she can move in with me." Seamus replied. Neville grinned at took another sip of Firewhiskey. The long distance between them had nearly split Seamus and Delilah and he was on the edge of depression whenever she went back to Ireland. "How are things with you and Hannah?" Neville looked up and stared Seamus in the eye.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about actually."

"You haven't broken up have you?" Neville shook his head.

"I asked her to marry me," Seamus spat his drink out in shock.

"Blimey! What did she say?"

"Yes obviously!" Seamus cheered and took another gulp of Firewhiskey, which caused a few stares. "And I was wondering, if you wanted to be Best Man?" Seamus spat his drink out again and stared in Neville in astonishment.

"What d'ya want me for? I thought you'd ask Harry!" Neville laughed and shook his head.

"You're my best mate Seamus, who else would I ask?" The two men clinked glasses and finished their drinks. They reminisced about their Hogwart days and discussed jobs and old friends. As they left the pub, Seamus asked Neville again about the wedding.

"Seriously, are you sure you want me as your Best Man?" Neville chuckled at his friend's disbelief. Seamus had always pretty low self-esteem, ever since he had had a two hour detention in seventh year when the Carrows tortured him repeatedly while reminding him he was worthless.

"There's no-one I'd rather have."

* * *

**Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny-**

The six of them were eating in The Phoenix, a restaurant in Hogsmead that was built after the War in memory of the casualties. Hannah was wearing her ring on a chain round her neck, so the surprise wasn't ruined.

"So Rita Skeeter comes up to me and Harry after work and she asks 'Has Mr. Weasley only passed Auror Training because you're his best friend?' and Harry just looks at her and says 'do you want me to sue you?' and we walk off!" Ron said. Hermione giggled and put her head on his shoulder.

"Um, me and Hannah have some news," Neville said.

"Hannah and I, Neville." Hermione corrected him.

"Shut up, Hermione!" Ron told her.

"We'regettingmarried." Neville blurted, suddenly, nerves getting the better of him. Hannah laughed and nudged him.

"Slower,"

"Right, we're getting married," he repeated slowly. The others sat there, jaws dropped, eyes wide. Ginny was the first to shake out of it and ran round the table to hug both of them. Next was Harry who kissed Hannah on the cheek and slapped Neville on the back.

"Congratulations mate!" Hermione joined Ginny in the hugging and it was just Ron still sitting there. Opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish.

"Bloody Hell!" he finally said. "Are you sure the same boy who we met in first year?" he stood up and raised his glass and spoke to the whole restaurant. "A toast to Neville and Hannah, who are two of the coolest people I know and are getting married!" most of the people recognised him and cheered. Neville and Hannah blushed as they clapped and rose their glasses to the couple.

* * *

**William Abbott-**

"Hannah, what a lovely surprise; and Neville as well!" William Abbot exclaimed as he opened her front door. Hannah hugged her father and relaxed as she breathed in the familiar aftershave. As she stepped aside, Neville shook William's hand and stepped inside the house. They walked through to the lounge and sat down on the big sofa's.

"So, what do I owe the honour?" William asked as he poured a cup of tea.

"Well, the pub has being doing well so I can afford to close it for the day and Neville isn't teaching because it's the summer holidays so we thought we'd come and see you," Hannah explained, purposely avoiding the engagement.

"It's nice to see you both again. I've been worried about you since, well, the attack." William said. Hannah smiled sadly at him and sipped her tea.

"Actually, there was something." Neville was surprised Hannah was bringing it up so early but he didn't say anything.

"Nothing bad, I hope." William laughed.

"No, really good. Me and Neville are getting married." She said nervously, desperately trying to read the expression on her father's face. He chuckled and grinned at her.

"I thought it was something really bad, you got me all worried. I know you were going to be engaged. Neville came and asked my permission to marry you!" William chortled. Hannah turned and scowled at Neville who grinned sheepishly back.

"Why are you always so gentlemanly? It makes me feel bad." He kissed her temple and put an arm round her shoulders.

"More tea anyone?" William asked.

* * *

**A/N Hello again. I've decided to answer all of the reviews because they all so lovely. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and keeps reading! But first thanks to:**

**The favouriters**** (is that a word?)**

**AmazingNargle**

**AnnabethsPatronusIsAMockingjay **

**ME4427 **

**SargunamViji **

**Weasleytwin4life **

**rbear1231 **

**The followers**

**ME4427 **

**Weasleytwin4life **

**Xxrunnin-wit-pandasxX **

**cgnbrs **

**jtracez24 **

**mockingjay01 **

**rbear1231**

**Reviews**

**KawaiiMangaMermaid- thanks for the inspiration!**

**ME4427 – I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**Xxrunnin-wit-pandasxX- Liam was her brother who was a death eater working for Dumbledore **

**mockingjay01- I loved writing Teddy in this chapter so its great that you like it! He is one of my favourite characters.**

**AnnabethsPatronusIsAMockingjay- Don't be hard on yourself! You are an amazing writer, I've seen it! And you got higher levels than me in English.**

**The Cornish Pixies (other writer)- thank-you. UPDATE RUNAWAY SOON!**

**BurningFire12- Thank-you!**

** Anomenes- I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**Leviosa Love- its not a oneshot anymore because you gave me the confidence to write another chapter!**

**Aereal- now I re-read every chapter to make sure that doesn't happen again!**


End file.
